Um novo torneio
by Anime's Fire
Summary: O que aconteceria se mais um torneio estivesse por vir e Tyson descobrisse que gosta de Kai mais do que podia imaginar.Com um toque de Shaman King, a autora dessa fic espera que agrade até aqueles que não gostam de Beyblade {Chapter 6}
1. A descoberta de Tyson

Oi! Aqui é a Anime's Fire, só queria dizer que essa fic não é minha, ela pertence a uma amiga minha chamada Yurika. Estarei postando os capítulos dessa fic, por que a Yurika está com alguns problemas com o pc dela... Bem, é só isso... Vamos ao que interessa!

_**A descoberta de Tyson**_

Depois de tudo que havia acontecido, mais um torneio estava a sua frente. Meu Deus... ele conseguiu ser campeão mais uma vez, e agora esse torneio. Esse torneio era diferente dos outros. Não haveria grupos, cada um lutaria por si só. Ele estava se sentindo exquisito, vazio. Como seria lutar sozinho? Sem ajuda de seus companheiros... sem ajuda de Kenny, e sua inteliência... sem Max, e seu jeito divertido de lidar com os problemas... sem Ray, e sem aquele olhar que podia expressar qualquer sentimento, alegria, raiva... sem Kai... SEM KAI? Kai era muito importante para ele! Não conseguiria lutar sem o Kai... sem aquele jeito sério, sem o olhar misterioso, sem sua voz que conseguia acalmar o coração desse jovem que agora estava vazio, desesperado.

Tyson estava sentado na janela, pensando nesse novo torneio. "Agora que percebi o quanto os BladeBreakers são importantes para mim, não sei se vou conseguir ganhar. Gosto de todos os meus amigos, então... porque o Kai parece ser mais importante do que todos os outros? Ele é bonito, inteligente, lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito... peraí... o que eu estou pensando? O Kai é só um integrante do nosso grupo... nada além disso! Mas que ele é bonito é... Ah! Estou pensando igual a uma bixa!" Tyson arregala os olhos e descobre que talvez seja um homossexual. "Mas... eu não consigo parar de dizer o quanto ele é maravilhoso... será que é isso mesmo?... não gosto da idéia de ser uma bixinha... Apesar de que se for para gostar do Kai eu aceito! Será que ele também senti isso por mim? Não, ele é sério e frio comigo... talvez me odeie... ou talvez não! Talvez ele goste de mim, mas não quer assumir isso! Se isso for realmente verdade, eu posso fazer com que ele não entre no torneio, assim não precisarei lutar contra ele! É isso! Vou conversar com ele agora mesmo!" O garoto saiu da janela num pulo e foi em direção a porta, mas antes de sair deu uma espiada no relógio que marcava: 1:00am.

"Ah... como vou fazer para conversar com ele? A essa hora ele deve estar dormindo! Eu não vou conseguir esperar até amanhã... mesmo por que, amanhã todo mundo vai voltar para sua terra natal, e não conseguirei conversar com ele, se ele estiver na Rússia. Vou agora!" Tyson saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés e caminhou até o quarto do seu amado Kai. eles estavam hospedados num hotel, haviam acabado de sair de um torneio. Quando finalmente conseguiu atravessar o corredor inteiro, Tyson colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e abaixou-a bem devagar. A porta estava trancada. "Droga! Ele deixa a porta trancada! Como vou fazer para falar com ele? Já sei, hoje está calor, então vou ver se a janela está aberta!". E lá foi o Tyson para fora da hospedaria, ele escalou até a janela do Kai. "Ah...! Consegui! Que bom que ele deixou a janela aberta!" Tyson entrou e foi direto em direção a cama, tirou o cobertor e...

-Cadê? Kai? Onde você está? Kai!!!!

Tyson começou a ficar desesperado, Kai não estava dormindo na cama! Abriu o armário, procurou no sofá, mas não encontrou-o. "É melhor eu sair daqui! Vou chamar os outros!" Tyson voltou para a hospedaria, mas não teve coragem de acordar os outros, senão como explicaria que foi até o quarto do Kai. Tyson ficou andando pela sala, nervoso. Onde estaria o Kai, ele não costuma sair a noite ou será que sai? Tyson sempre teve o sono pesado, mesmo que caísse o hotel na cabeça dele, ele não acordaria. Ele olhou para o relógio: 2:00am!

Passado mais um hora, a porta da hospedaria se abriu e lá estava o Kai, com um olhar pensativo, nem havia percebido a presença de Tyson.

-Kai!! Onde você estava? –perguntou Tyson quase pulando no "amigo".

Kai virou, olhou Tyson e retrucou:

-O que está fazendo aqui? Por que está acordado? E como sabia que eu sai?

-Errr... –Tyson não sabia o que responder – Eu... estava pensando numa estratégia para... para vencer você no próximo torneio! E... eu ouvi barulho de porta, e... como todos estavam dormindo, eu suspeitei que você havia saído!

Kai não teve nenhuma reação, continuou com a mesma expressão. Começou a andar em direção ao quarto e sumiu num corredor que levava as escadas. "Espera Kai... eu preciso dizer que eu gosto de você! Você não pode ir embora sem antes eu falar isso!" Tyson só reagia em pensamento, não conseguia nem mesmo se mover. Ele ficou parado durante praticamente meia hora.

-Droga... vou ter dizer amanhã!- disse indo para seu quarto.

Enquanto isso, Kai estava deitado na cama, tentando dormir. "Droga... por mais que eu tente, não consigo tirar essa imagem da cabeça..." Sua cabeça realmente só estava pensando em uma única coisa. Aquela imagem de uma bela garota com olhos amarelados, longos cabelos pretos, magra, com o corpo muito bem definido, e com aquela vestimenta parecida com aqueles que as mulheres usavam no Japão Feudal tipo o da Kaoru, de Rurounin Kenshin

Aqui é a Yurika! Como vocês já sabem, a Anime's Fire estará postando essa fic p/ mim (grande amiga!) Só um aviso: essa fic não será yaoi. Os próximos capítulos já estão quase prontos, mas se vocês tiverem alguma crítica, sugestão ou idéia de como continuar, mandem-me reviews!

O próximo capítulo será (pelo menos por enquanto): Férias para treinar

Bjuss.. Anime's Fire


	2. Férias para treinar

_**Férias para treinar**_

Assim que amanheceu, Tyson foi conversar com Kai. "Ele está lá! Arrumando as malas, preciso ser rápido!".

-Kai? Posso conversar com você?

-O que quer?

-Posso saber de uma coisa? Você promete que tudo que eu te perguntar você vai responder?

-Vá direto ao assunto.

-Tudo bem, eu queria saber se você tem namorada ou gosta de alguma pessoa.

-Por que quer saber isso?

-Ah....... Por que... eu... estou preocupado com você! "Droga... não consegui dizer!".

-Por que está preocupado?

-Porque... não é normal você sair de madrugada e... Ei! Eu que estou fazendo as perguntas!

-Não.

-Não? Não o que?

-Você perguntou se gosto de alguma pessoa, essa é minha resposta.

-ah... E como você reagiria se alguém dissesse que gosta de você?

-Em que ponto quer chegar?

-Errr.... eu só queria saber a sua opinião, eu estou fazendo uma enquete... "Estou mentindo de novo!".

-...Vá fazer uma enquete com outra pessoa. Estou sem tempo para ficar conversando com você.

Kai pegou a mala e saiu do quarto, Tyson foi atrás dele.

-Kai... você vai voltar para Rússia?

-Tyson, já disse que não tenho tempo para responder suas perguntas idiotas.

Kai saiu do hotel, pegou um táxi e foi embora. Tyson ficou novamente paralisado por um tempo, vendo o táxi levando Kai, distanciando-os. Foi até o restaurante tomar seu café da manhã e encontrou os outros companheiros.

-Oi Tyson! Que cara de desânimo é essa? –perguntou Max

-Ah... não é nada... eu só não dormi bem.

-Você? Não dormiu bem? Nossa, acho que o fim do mundo está próximo! –caçoou Ray.

-Mas, Tyson... alguma coisa o preocupa? –perguntou Kenny.

-Hmm... vocês sabem para onde o Kai foi?

-Para o Japão. Foi treinar. –respondeu Ray, pegando pão e passando manteiga.

-Como você sabe disso? –Perguntou Tyson, com um pouco de ciúmes.

-Ele me disse –respondeu novamente Ray, com a boca cheia, nem percebendo o ciúme do amigo.

-Por que ele diz para você e quando eu pergunto, ele não responde?

-Sei lá. –disse Ray pegando um copo de suco.

-Mas por que você quer saber? –perguntou Kenny.

-Por que... ah... –Tyson pegou um pão, enfiou na boca e fingiu estar dizendo alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem Tyson... Mas não precisa falar comendo e cuspindo em mim! –respondeu Kenny.

Tyson levantou.

-Onde você vai? –perguntou Max.

-Vou para casa treinar! –respondeu embrulhando alguns pães. –Ah... falando nisso, cadê o Daichi?

-Já voltou para o Japão. –respondeu Max.

-Cara! Que bom! Vou me livrar dele! –disse Tyson, colocando o suco num copo e fechando-o.

-Ele foi para sua casa... treinar. –completou Kenny.

-O QUE??

-Eu pensei que você já sabia disso... –disse Max -Isso que dá dormir até tarde.

Tyson saiu correndo, com uma sacola cheia de pães e suco.

-Espera Tyson! Nosso avião só sai as 10:00! –gritaram Max e Kenny.

Tyson acabou não ouvindo e teve que esperar durante duas horas no aeroporto.

Quando chegaram no Japão, Max foi visitar o pai, Ray voltou para sua terra natal, Kenny e Tyson acabaram voltando para casa. Bem, a verdade é que Tyson havia voltado para casa e para escola. Nas aulas da matemática ele só conseguia fazer contas do tipo:

Tyson – Kai coração quebrado, sozinho, triste.

Kai² felicidade²

Nas aulas de redação até que ele ia bem, coisa que Kenny estranhou muito. A professora havia se separado do marido e só pedia redações com temas assim:

"O que é Saudade para você?".

"Rompimento"

Daichi também estranhou muito o comportamento de Tyson. Nos treinos ele fazia tudo que Hiro pedia, mas quando saíam para passear ele parecia um zumbi. Hillary já havia dado vários tapas nele, mas... nada adiantou.

Passado um mês, Tyson já estava voltando a si, iria ver logo o Kai! Eles reencontraram-se no aeroporto. Kai estava descendo do mesmo avião que... Ray? Tala? Miguel? Brooklin? Mystel? O que toda aquela renca estava fazendo no mesmo avião que o Kai? Hiro levou-os até uma hospedaria e pediu para que não se matassem antes do torneio. Tyson não conseguia falar com Kai, mas finalmente no almoço:

-Oi Kai! Quanto tempo neh! –começou Tyson

-Só ficamos um mês e um dia distante. –retrucou Kai.

-gota "Para mim foi muito tempo" Mas Kai, onde você ficou treinando?

-No templo da terra do Ray.

-... Por que não me chamaram?

-Você só atrapalharia nossa concentração. Além do mais, o Tala não iria deixar você ficar lá.

-O Tala estava lá? –perguntou Tyson, morrendo por dentro.

-Estava. –respondeu.

-Quem mais estava?

-Miguel, Brooklin e Mystel.

Tyson não teve mais nenhuma reação. Ficou paralisado de novo.... Kai terminou de comer e voltou para a hospedaria. Quando Tyson chegou, viu um montinho de gente olhando para um quadro.

-Tyson! Ficaremos no mesmo quarto! –gritou ao longe, Max ao lado de Kenny.

-Terei que dormir com vocês?

-É... essa cidade só tem um único hotel, então teremos que dividir quartos.

-Kai e Ray caíram no mesmo quarto, junto ao Miguel. Espero que eles não se matem antes das lutas. –comentou Max.

Tyson abaixou a cabeça.

Oie! Esse capítulo veio mais rapidinho (é que eu não tenho nada para fazer nas férias..), mas as atualizações serão semanais (quando as aulas tiverem voltado, acho que serão quinzenais ). Queria agradecer a todos que leram o começo da fic, e mesmo aos que não deixaram nenhuma review... Obrigada!  
Próximo capítulo: Kai está se encontrando com uma garota misteriosa?!

Esclarecimentos:

Dani-mi: Sim, esse é o 1º capítulo, sei que está diferente em relação a review que deixei para você, mas vá vendo as continuações. E... obrigada, por ter vindo comentar na minha fic, e pelo elogio ##

Lilly Carrol: Hehehehe, desculpa, mas essa fic não será yaoi, sei que o começo está, digamos... estranho. Mas se você der uma olhadinha no final do primeiro capítulo, e nas continuações, perceberá que a fic é um romance "normal".

Mari: ...Bem, não vou tirar a parte que você escreveu por que está muito boa! (E não adianta me encher no MSN...!)

Bjuss  
Anime's Fire e Yurika


	3. Kai está se encontrando com uma garota m...

() conversas paralelas

"" pensamentos

- falas

**_Kai está se encontrando com uma garota misteriosa!_**

Mais uma noite estrelada. Tyson já estava acostumado ficar sentado no peitoral da janela, avoado. Ouvia Max e Kenny discutindo como melhorar a Draciel e a Dragoon. Grilos soltavam sons esganiçados. Era uma noite calma, como todas as outras. Bem, era uma noite calma até Tyson ouvir um barulho. Havia alguma coisa se mexendo na grama e nos arbustos abaixo da janela. Para sua surpresa, Kai apareceu, com alguns galhos presos na roupa, retirou-os bruscamente e começou a caminhar em direção a saída do hotel. Tyson, sem pensar muito, pulou da janela e seguiu-o. Andaram pelas ruas molhadas por causa do chuvisco que teve naquela tarde. Adentraram uma floresta, que havia no meio da cidade. Chegaram num tipo de falésia (sem mar, óbvio! Tipo onde o Yoh ficava quando conheceu Amidamaru, mas sem lápides!). Havia uma garota que estava sentada. Ela virou-se e viu Kai vindo em sua direção e sentando-se. Tyson escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e alguns arbustos que tinha por perto.

-Você de novo? –disse a garota.

"Então é ela. Kai fica se encontrando com ela durante as noites... Ei! Há quanto tempo isso acontece!" pensou Tyson.

Kai nada respondeu a garota, apenas jogou a Dranzer para ela. A garota, um pouca emburrada, envolveu a beyblade numa bolinha espiritual. Tanto Kai como a garota fecharam os olhos e a ave gigantesca saiu da beyblade. Ficaram parados, como se estivessem se comunicando mentalmente, por muito tempo. Tyson foi ficando com sono, nunca ficara tanto tempo acordado sem fazer absolutamente nada. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e foram fechando-se lentamente. Um pouco depois de Tyson ter dormido, a garota tornou a abrir os olhos e disse:

-É melhor você voltar. Seus amigos vão ficar preocupados.

-Esse torneio é cada um por si. Não devo satisfações pela minha falta a ninguém –respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Você não precisa treinar? –disse entregando-lhe a Dranzer.

-Se você quiser que eu vá embora, seja mais direta. –disse ele, abrindo os olhos, pegando a Dranzer de volta –Mas antes quero saber por que você está sempre nos torneios que participamos.

-Eu estou atrás de uma pessoa. –respondeu surpresa por ele ter percebido sua presença nos outros torneios.

-Posso saber quem é?

-Meu irmão...

-Posso te ajudar a achá-lo.; Já que me ajuda com a Dranzer.

-Eu já o encontrei...

-...Bem... essa pessoa... é o Ray, certo?

-Como sabe?

-Os olhos... São iguais aos dele.

Ela ficou levemente corada e com um sorriso no rosto que não conseguia disfarçar. Kai continuou:

-Tenho uma proposta. Eu te ajudo a contar a verdade ao Ray e, você me ajuda com minha beyblade.

Ela não respondeu nada. Ficou pensativa.

-...Você me dá a resposta amanhã... –disse virando e indo embora.

"O que eu faço? Bem, por que não aceitar? Apesar de que... No que o Kai pode me ajudar?"

Tyson havia acordado, eram quase 7:00am. Sua barriga estava roncando de fome. A garota e Kai já haviam ido embora. Voltou para o hotel e resolveu tomar café-da-manh;ã.

-Tyson! O que aconteceu? Não dormiu bem de novo? –perguntou Kenny.

-É que eu não consigo dormir de estômago vazio. O que vocês fazem a essa hora da manhã acordados?

-Vou trabalhar! Eu estou trabalhando num sistema novo –respondeu Kenny.

-E eu vou dar uma voltinha... Já que o Kenny vai ficar com a minha linda Draciel –respondeu Max, pegando mostarda.

-Quando essa droga de torneio começa? –perguntou Tyson, impaciente e comendo como um louco.

-Amanhã. Você está bem desatento...

Quando Kai adentrara o restaurante, o grupo de sua mesa (que seria o mesmo que o grupo do quarto) o recepcionara 'consideravelmente bem'.

-Kai, o que aconteceu? Você nunca dorme até tarde... –disse Ray.

-Hehehehehe... ele está certo. Aproveita para descansar bem hoje, por que amanhã é dia de massacre! –disse Mystel.

-A Bela Adormecida dormiu bem? –disse Miguel sarcasticamente.

-Cala boca... O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou a Mystel.

-Eu vou ficar aqui. Pelo menos é melhor do que ficar com aqueles dois. –respondeu apontando para Tala e Rick, que estavam brigando:

(-Seu idiota! Aqui só competem os melhores! Volte para o seu canto! –gritava Rick

-Então você tem que ir embora e me deixar em paz. Se toca seu imbecil, você é pior do que uma lesma no beyblade! –retrucava Tala).

O resto do dia foi bem simples. Kai ficou treinando, Tyson ficou perseguindo-o, Max e Kenny criaram um novo sistema, Tala e Rick continuaram brigando, Ray treinando...

Oi! Daqui para frente, essa garota vai revelar quem ela é, seu passado e vai descobrir seu amor. O Kai e os outros personagens estarão todos, ou pelo menos a maioria, OOC (Out Of Character).

Ah... Eu demorei para atualizar, por que deu problema na HD do meu PC, e eu perdi toda a fic que eu tinha preparado ¬¬. Mas estou correndo para que os próximos capítulos saiam mais rápido, mas não esperem muito, por que minhas aulas começam dia 1º, daí vocês já sabem, corre para fazer trabalho aqui, corre para fazer pesquisa ali... XP

Bem, obrigada pelas reviews!

Próximo capítulo: "O Passado: Sou uma xamã!"

Estelzinha Tûk: Que bom que gostou! Desculpe a demora... mas tudo é culpa desse computador que não funciona como eu quero chuta o PC

Amagawa Hiroto: Bem, se será divertida eu não sei, mas espero que goste! Ah... desculpa pelo atraso! (Minhas aulas começaram hoje... ç.ç 31/01/05)

Bjuss

Anime's Fire e Yurika


	4. O Passado: Sou uma xamã!

_**O Passado: "Sou uma xamã!"**_

Tyson já sabia. À noite, seguiria Kai mais uma vez e descobriria tudo sobre aquela garota. Estava revoltado. Como poderia uma garota que havia acabado de 'conhecer' tirar-lhe a amizade de Kai, que já durava há alguns anos? Isso era simplesmente ridículo! Tyson estava disposto a não perder Kai para uma simples garota... Quer dizer, ele estava disposto antes de descobrir que ela não era uma 'simples garota'.

Eles haviam chegado no mesmo lugar da noite passada. Tyson ficara novamente em seu posto atrás da árvore. Kai dirigira-se a garota que, dessa vez, não voltara-se para olhá-lo. Ela estava séria, com a cabeça baixa, parecia pensativa.

-Então? Pensou na minha proposta? –perguntou Kai, interrompendo o silêncio.

-Pensei... Mas... –respondeu ainda não o olhando.

-Mas?

-No que você pode me ajudar?

Ela foi interrompida pela voz de Kai, que dizia as palavras como se fossem para dar-lhe uma bronca.

-Antes, quero saber uma coisa. –ele deu uma pausa e continuou –Por que tem tanto medo de contar a verdade ao Ray?

Ela virou-se e lançou-lhe uma olhar de surpresa e nervosismo. Percebendo a falta de palavras da garota, ele continuou:

-Você estava sempre atrás dele, em todos os torneios, teve tantas chances de falar come ele... Por que?

"Proposta? Ajuda? Verdade? Ray? O que uma coisa tem com a outra? Porcaria, não devia ter dormido ontem... É claro que depois que eles terminassem aquele 'ritual', iriam conversar... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa além de uma simples conversa? Ai que desgraça... Se ela encostou em alguma coisa do Kai eu vou matá-la!" Pensou Tyson, que ficava apenas escutando a conversa.

-Se você morasse num vilarejo pequeno, onde conhecesse cada pessoa, cada nome... Não seria estranho que, depois que se mostrasse um grande jogador de beyblade, uma gaorta aparecesse e dissesse que é sua irmã?

-Então...?

-Fomos separados... Quando ainda éramos simples bebês... –disse a garota com um olhar triste, mas não querendo demonstrá-lo.

-Por que...?

-Depois que nasci, meus pais começaram a brigar muito. Minha mãe queria que nós seguíssemos a linhagem da família. Mas meu pai dizia que se fizéssemos isso, seríamos rejeitados por todas as pessoas.

-Linhagem...?

-Meus pais vêm de uma linhagem muito antiga de xamãs. Minha mãe não queria romper isso. Mas meu pai sofreu muito quando era pequeno por causa disso. Então, depois deles terem discutido muito, ficou decidido a separação. Eu fiquei com minha mãe e fui para o Monte Osore, Ray com meu pai e permaneceu no vilarejo.

-Por isso você consegue se comunicar com a minha Dranzer? Por isso você consegue me comunicar com a Dranzer? Só por que é uma... xamã?

É... Só por que eu sou uma xamã... –dessa vez ela disse isso sem nem ao menos tentar esconder sua tristeza.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio. Tyson estava perplexo com aquela história. "Ray... tem uma irmã... Kai só está ajudando a garota... E eu pensando em um monte de besteira...".

-Isso não é desculpa para ainda não ter contado a verdade ao Ray –Kai tornou a falar.

-Esse é o meu maior medo...

-Então enfrente-o. Você é uma garota muito fraca. –interrompeu novamente.

-Isso não é tão fácil quanto pensa! –disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Você é muito boba. Não pense que algum dia Ray vai chegar e te dizer 'Eu descobri, você é minha irmã'. A chance de isso acontecer é quase impossível. –sem alterar o tom de voz, apesar da garota ter gritado com ele.

-Sei disso...!

-Então faça alguma coisa...!

Ela não respondeu nada. Ficou parada, agarrada aos joelhos.

-Vou embora... Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Pense bem no que eu disse... –respondeu Kai, levantando-se e indo embora.

Ele foi embora, mas Tyson ficou lá. Pensando em como Kai poderia ser tão grosso com ela. "Deve ser horrível para ela. Como Kai pensa em ajudá-la falando desse jeito?". Tyson sabia que não podia fazer nada, não podia simplesmente aparecer e dizer 'Posso te ajudar?'. Resolveu que deveria ir embora, também teria que lutar no dia seguinte.

A garota olhou para o céu. Estava com algumas estrelas. Não tinham o brilho de sempre. Pareciam diferentes. Aquela visão de poucas estrelas tornou-se nublada. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou aquelas lágrimas que tanto ansiavam em cair. Seu coração parecia ter sido destruído.

E aí! Cá estou eu novamente com a continuação da fic. Sei que esse capítulo ficou curtinho, mas... pelo menos já deu uma boa explicada em várias coisas. Agora, já sabem por que ela é a irmã do Ray e por que tem medo de contar a verdade. Já é um grande avanço para a fic XD! Bem, chega de besteiras minhas e vamos aos agradecimentos!

Prichan: Aiaiaiaiai, quanta pergunta! Mas fico feliz que esteja gostando. Vamos as perguntas: O nome da garota será revelado no próximo capítulo. Quando ela vai contar? Quando for a hora certa (para falar a verdade, como eu perdi a fic, eu não lembro quando ela fala... T-T). O Kai vai ajudá-la do jeito que puder. Bem, ela consegue fazê-lo comunicar-se com a Dranzer. Sinceramente em todas as três fases de Beyblade eu nunca vi alguém conseguir fazer isso e, aproveitando que ela é uma xamã... Já que Beyblade fala tanto de amizade, eu acho importante você conseguir se comunicar com sua fera-bit, que apesar de tudo é uma amiga sua. Quanto as outras perguntas, já dá para ter uma idéia e, mesmo se não desse, eu não poderia falar... (eu sei, eu sou uma inútil... nem para responder as perguntas de uma leitora... mas daí perderia a graça...!). Faça quantas perguntas quiser, eu não me importo, pelo contrário, fico muito feliz (mesmo não sabendo responder... ¬¬).

Sumy.Chan: Hehehe, eu percebi que você mudou de nome, por que eu passei esses dias para ler sua fic Doces Sonhos (agora que as aulas voltaram eu não tenho mais tempo para fazer nada!). Sua fic também está super legal! Continue-a logo (espero que não esteja com o mesmo problema que eu O.o).

Próximo capítulo: Início das lutas e a namorada de Kai

Bjuss

Anime's Fire e Yurika


	5. Início das lutas e a namorada de Kai

_**Início das lutas e a namorada de Kai**_

Kai acordara com uma baita dor de cabeça. Sentia-se mal, sua vista ficava nublando. "Maldição... Justo hoje eu acordo com dor de cabeça... Culpa daquela boba que fica gritando no meu ouvido sem nenhuma razão". Ele olhara para as outras camas. Estavam bagunçadas e vazias. Ele já sabia o que isso significava. Estava atrasado. Era sempre assim, se ele acordava e as camas estavam vazias, era por que estava atrasado. Estava começando a se acostumar a vestir-se depressa. Desceu até o restaurante e dirigiu-se a sua mesa, que estava mais cheia do que devia. Culpa do Mystel, que havia mudado de quarto.

-Bom dia Bela Adormecida –disse Miguel, como sempre.

Kai não respondeu. Sentou-se, pegou alguns pãezinhos. Olhou de relance para Ray. Ele não comia aqueles pãezinhos, devorava-os. Aquela garota que encontrara a noite não parecia em nenhum aspecto psicológico o Ray. Mas fisicamente... Eles tinham a mesma cor de olhos, a mesma cor de cabelo, as roupas bem típicas da China. A dor de cabeça de Kai aumentara, por causa daquele barulho horrível das pessoas conversando. Não demonstrava sua irritação. Saira o mais rápido possível daquele lugar insuportável. Começara a andar pelo jardim. Fazia tempo que não parava para refletir. Estava quase chegando a hora do sorteio que decidiria quem lutaria contra quem. Ele não parecia nervoso, na verdade, estava preocupado. Não era normal acordar com uma dor de cabeça como aquela.

Tyson também acordara muito tarde. Desesperou-se ao saber que já passava do meio dia.

-AAAHHH! Eu estou atrasado! –disse no meio do corredor, enquanto corria para o restaurante.

-Tyson! Acalme-se! –disse Kenny ao ver que ele engolia, sem ao menos mastigar os pãezinhos. –As lutas só vão começar as 2:00!

Tyson já sabia disso, mas queria ver como Kai estava depois de dizer aquelas coisas para a garota. Ele logo o encontrara. Viu Kai deitado na grama fofa do jardim, atrás do hotel. Um lugar quase deserto, a cara do Kai. Pelo ponto de vista de Tyson, Kai não estava muito abalado. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que ele continuava com a mesma cara de 'não se aproxime ou morre'.

-Tyson! Onde você estava? O sorteio já vai começar! –gritava Kenny pelos corredores.

-Eu já estou indo... –disse Tyson ainda deitado, pensando na garota.

Ele levantara-se e fora para o lugar de espera dos lutadores. Entraram no lugar onde deveria estar o stadium, mas eles haviam retirado para entrar todos os jogadores e poderem fazer o sorteio organizadamente. Havia uma lousa, onde já haviam alguns nomes escritos. Os nomes que não estavam escritos na lousa iam sendo chamados um a um. No final, as lutas ficaram:

Lee vs Julia

Kenny vs Mariah

Mystel vs Max

Ray vs Michael

Rick vs Brooklyn

Tala vs Miguel

Claude vs Daichi

Kai vs Emily

Tyson vs Ming Ming

-O que? Eu vou lutar contra a Ming Ming? E por que a minha é a última luta? –gritava Tyson, inconformado com o sorteio.

-Pois é, pelo menos não fui eu... Senão, acho que daria a vitória a ela. –disse Kenny, um pouco corado.

-Cale a boca... –disse Kai.

Depois desse pequeno comentário de Kai, todos param e ficaram quietos. Perceberam que estavam chamando a atenção de todo mundo. Começaram a dirigir-se para a saída. Kai andava calmamente, pensando no que faria depois de jantar. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que logo reconhecera.

-Oi –disse delicadamente a garota, com um sorriso no rosto.

-O que faz aqui? –perguntou Kai, aproximando-se e vendo que ela havia mudado de roupa. Claro, seria estranho ela vir com uma roupa daquelas.

-Vim me desculpar... e também fazer o de sempre... seguir o passos do meu irmão...

-Irmão? –perguntou Max que se aproximava também –Kai, ela é sua irmã?

-N-não! –respondeu Kai, tentado continuar sério.

-Eu sou uma amiga da família...' –respondeu.

-Ah... Muito prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Max.

-Eu sou Kizuna...

Depois de se cumprimentarem, Max chamou:

-Tyson! Vem aqui!

Tyson aproximou-se e viu a garota.

-Essa é Kizuna –disse Max, animado.

"Então essa é a garota..." pensou Tyson ao cumprimentá-la.

Ray também se aproximava do grupo.

-Er... É melhor eu ir –disse Kizuna saindo o mais depressa de lá.

-Ah... Então tchau! –despediu-se Max, ainda animado.

-Quem era aquela garota? –perguntou Ray ao chegar perto do grupo.

-Era a namorada do Kai –respondeu Max.

-O QUE? –gritou Kai.

-Ah... Kai, você nunca me contou que tinha uma namorada... –respondeu Ray.

-Ela não é minha namorada... é só uma amiga de família... –retrucou.

-Não precisa mentir. A gente viu o quanto você ficou feliz quando ela apareceu. –respondeu Max, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Já disse que ela não é minha namorada...!

-Vamos assistir a primeira luta! –disse Tyson que estava um pouco mais a frente, ouvindo o locutor chamar o nome dos jogadores.

Assim, Kai, Ray, Max e Tyson dirigiram-se para o lugar do stadium. A luta havia começado. Lee e Julia lutavam bem, ambos atacavam e defendiam.

"Essa tal de Kizuna é realmente bonita. Esse é o problema de se encontrar à noite, você nunca vê o rosto da pessoa direito" pensava Tyson durante a luta.

-Cadê o Kenny? –perguntou Ray.

-Ele está tentando se concentrar. –respondeu Tyson.

-É mesmo, a próxima luta é dele, contra a Mariah. –respondeu Ray ainda com cara de pensativo.

-Para quem você vai torcer? –perguntou Tyson.

Ray ficou levemente corado e respondeu:

-Prefiro pensar que são todos meus inimigos, então não posso torcer para ninguém.

-Pelo jeito que você falou, significa que vai torcer para a Mariah.

-Não é isso! –respondeu corando mais ainda.

No fim, Lee acabou vencendo.

Oi! Mas um pedacinho da fic para vocês. Bem, sei que o nome dela não é lá dos melhores, mas foi inspirado numa personagem de Candidate For Goddess. Não esperem muito das descrições das próximas lutas, por que primeiramente, eu não sei descrever lutas, segundo isso é uma fic de romance (que de romance não tem nada T-T, mas faço o que posso).

Ainda sobre esse assunto, eu sei que não coloquei muita gente, mas é que senão teriam capítulos que só teriam lutas... daí é perda de tempo.

Desculpem pela demora de atualização!

(Eu não sei ainda o nome do próximo capítulo!)

Agradecimentos:

Yusuke23: Muito obrigada por chamar a gente de inúteis ¬¬. Não me importo com isso, desde que você esteja gostando e achando-a 'engraçada'.

Sumy.Chan: Ai que sorte! Minhas aulas já começaram e estão 'super legais' XP.

Sim, sim! Eu também, quando consegui tv a cabo tinha a maior preguiça de escrever. Tenho certeza que vai superar isso (se até eu superei... ç.ç). Espero ansiosamente por atualizações da sua fic!


	6. Estranho

– comentários da autora

"Estranho. Hoje não tem nenhuma estrela no céu" pensou Kizuna olhando para aquele céu frio e seco.

-Por que gosta tanto de olhar para o céu? –perguntou Kai, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

-Gosto de apreciar essa natureza... fui criada assim... –respondeu olhando-o como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

-Não... seu olhar parecia vasculhá-lo, não apenas admirá-lo...

-O que sabe sobre meu modo de olhar? –retrucou.

Com aquela resposta, ele foi obrigado a olhá-la. Sorriu. Isso a incomodou.

-Por que está sorrindo? –disse já ruborizando-se.

-Por que estou sorrindo? –repetiu a pergunta –Simples. Essa sua cara de boba é meu motivo de sorrir.

-O único com cara de bobo é você, que fica sorrindo por motivos tão banais...

Kai não se irritou com isso, apenas ignorou-a. Ele olhava o céu, parecia querer descobrir cada canto do Universo visto da Terra. Seus olhos tornaram a virar para Kizuna.

-Ainda não me respondeu...

-O quê? –perguntou virando-se para encará-lo.

-Por que gosta tanto das estrelas?

-Como sabe que gosto das estrelas?

-Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para perceber que hoje você está olhando mais para esse bendito céu... e ele está sem estrelas...

-Você não acha estranho um lugar pacato como esse, sem poluição e repleto de natureza não conseguir mostrar-nos as estrelas?

-Você liga muito para isso. Deveria começar a perceber outras coisas além de corpos celestes hiper distantes.

-Como o que?

-Como a lua –disse apontando para aquela 'bola' gigante.

Realmente, a lua estava incrivelmente mais brilhante que o normal.

-E agora! Kenny versus Mariah! Lutadores, por favor, subam ao stadium!

Kenny tremia enquanto andava pelo corredor. Lutaria contra Mariah, uma jogadora dura na queda. Mas não podia perder! Estaria lutando sob os olhos de sua querida Ming Ming. Se perdesse, teria a certeza de que nunca mais poderia falar com a garota que tanto perturbava seus sonhos. Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro, fazendo-o levar um susto. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebera a presença de seu companheiro Tyson.

-Kenny, você está bem? –perguntou.

-É claro! P-por que n-não e-estaria? –disse trêmulo.

-Talvez por que a sua adversária seja a Mariah... –disse ironicamente, entre risinhos abafados.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Acha que não sou capaz de vencê-la? –perguntou bravo com aquela resposta.

-Não é isso... Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, faria com que ela perdesse da forma menos humilhante possível...

-Por que? –disse Kenny começando a ficar mais preocupado.

-Por que se você fizer um arranhãozinho nela, é bem provável que o Ray venha tirar satisfações...

-Veio até aqui só para me deixar mais preocupado? –interrompeu Kenny.

-Não! Vim apenas dizer para tomar cuidado... Apesar dela ser uma garota, Mariah não será facilmente derrotada... –respondeu mais sério.

-Eu infelizmente sei disso...

-Então boa sorte –disse afastando-se e dando uma piscadela –estarei na arquibancada se precisar de alguma ajuda!

Kenny continuou seu caminho pelo corredor e entrou no stadium. As arquibancadas estavam cheias, e gritavam desesperadamente, como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Aproximou-se do beystadium e percebeu que Mariah já estava lá.

-Kenny vai se sair bem... –disse Tyson para Ray e Max, um pouco incerto, mas tentando dar o maior apoio possível para o amigo.

-Let It Rip! –gritaram.

-Ou talvez não... –concluiu ao terminar a luta.

Kenny havia perdido, mas lutara muito bem. Sua beyblade fora jogada para fora do beystadium, enquanto Mariah pulava de alegria.

Aquela foi a última luta do dia, pois começara a chover e o stadium não era coberto que situação precária! Coitadinhos hehehehehe

-Kenny, não fica assim... –disse Max ao olhar pela milésima vez o garoto e vê-lo no mesmo estado triste.

-É cara... não vale a pena ficar assim... Além do mais, você ainda tem como recuperar o que perdeu... –disse Tyson.

-Mas agora será muito mais difícil... –respondeu abaixando mais ainda a cabeça.

-É mesmo... agora a Ming Ming não olha para você nem morta... –respondeu Max dando um suspiro.

Tyson olhou-o com uma cara espantada, assim como Kenny que, aos poucos, foi ficando vermelho.

-Por que estão me olhando com essa cara? –perguntou Max, sem entender.

-Ming Ming? –perguntou Tyson.

-É... não estávamos falando dela? Não é por isso que o Kenny está tão para baixo? –respondeu ainda sem entender.

Um minuto de silêncio XD.

-Caramba... Eu pensei sinceramente que estávamos falando da Mariah. –disse Tyson.

-Mariah? Espera aí. Kenny, você não gostava da Ming Ming? Você vai ter sérios problemas com o Ray se ele descobrir isso.

-Não! Eu falei que estávamos discutindo sobre a luta... dele com a Mariah! –disse Tyson.

-Aaaaaahh... –respondeu Max. –entendi!

-Max... sabia que você é um pervertido! –gritou Kenny vermelho –precisa de uma namorada urgentemente!

-Também não precisa se irritar... não foi por mal...! –respondeu.

Sem dúvida aquela discussão idiota iria durar muito tempo, então Tyson resolveu sair do quarto.

Estranho.

Nunca andara sozinho, sem nem mesmo a companhia de sua beyblade. Caminhava totalmente sem rumo. Quando percebeu, estava naquele mesmo lugar que vira Kai e Kizuna se encontrarem. "Kai e Kizuna... não há espaço para mim...". Mesmo se fosse apenas uma amizade entre aqueles dois, Tyson tinha a certeza de que era uma ligação muito forte. Decidiu esquecer isso, olhou para a paisagem e sorriu. Era um lugar belíssimo, mesmo durante o dia. As árvores que haviam logo abaixo movimentavam-se de acordo com o vento, parecendo uma dança feita pela natureza. Aquele lugar era tão calmo, que acabara dormindo. Quando finalmente acordou, já era noite. Voltou para o hotel e encontrou Ray, Max, Kenny e Kai conversando.

-Onde se meteu Tyson? –perguntou Kenny.

-Fui dar uma volta... e perdi a noção do tempo... –respondeu.

-Como se tivesse noção de alguma coisa... –comentou Kai.

-Mas, continuando o assunto... Acabamos de ficar sabendo que amanhã não terá nenhuma luta...

-Por que? –interrompeu Tyson.

-Não sabemos... todas as lutas foram canceladas... –disse Max.

-Quanto mais tempo eles enrolarem, mais tempo eu tenho que ficar esperando para a minha luta... porcaria... –resmungou Tyson, como um bebê chorão.

-Isso não vem ao caso... –disse Max –O que faremos amanhã?

-Sei lá... que tal tentarmos descobrir por que não tem lutas amanhã? –sugeriu Ray.

-É uma boa idéia! –disse Tyson.

-Tenho uma outra idéia... e se o Kai convidar a namorada dele para vir almoçar conosco? –disse Max, com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre.

-Felizmente, eu não tenho nenhuma namorada... –respondeu Kai secamente.

-Você continua insistindo que ela não é sua namorada... como é teimoso... –retrucou Max.

-Então tentaremos descobrir o que aconteceu com as lutas? –perguntou Kenny.

-Não. Vou chamar Kizuna para almoçar. –respondeu Kai.

...Mais um minuto de silêncio...

-Sabia que você tinha uma queda por ela! –disse Max alegremente.

-K-kai? Você está passando bem? –perguntou Ray incrédulo.

-E faço questão que Ray almoce conosco. –continuou Kai.

-Eu? Por que eu! –perguntou Ray.

-Por que sim. –respondeu levantando-se e indo em direção a saída.

-Santo deus! Aquela garota sabe mesmo como fazer a cabeça do Kai... Em toda a minha existência, eu nunca imaginaria que o Kai fosse convidar uma garota para almoçar. –disse Kenny, que obteve sua resposta com o balançar da cabeça de seus amigos.

Oie... eu sei que estou um pouco atrasada, mas estou tendo crises de falta de criatividade! Dá para perceber pela qualidade desse capítulo neh? Teve muita coisa dispensável... Eu até tentei colocar um pouco de comédia para disfarçar minha crise, mas não deu certo...T-T Por favor, fãs do Max, não me apedrejem! Mas daqui para frente ele vai ser o mais bobão do grupo. Ah! Falando em futuro, eu vou tentar colocar um pouco mais de ação!

Próximo capítulo: Almoço desastroso! (nunca levem o nome do capítulo muito a sério!)

Agradecimentos:

Prichan: Muito obrigada por estar sempre comentando! Quanto ao nome Kizuna, eu não sei se você assiste Candidate For Goddess (Megami Kouhosei, no original), mas nesse anime há uma personagem muito legal com esse nome. Eu também estranhei no começo, mas acabei gostando dela pelo jeito de ser, pela personalidade e pela aparência. (Não! A Kizuna da minha fic não tem orelhinhas!). Espero que você consiga 'acostumar-se' a esse nome...

Sumy.Chan: Muito obrigada por também estar sempre comentando! Bem, é como eu disse, nunca 'confie' nos meus títulos... hehehehehehehehehehe. Se eles vão ficar juntos eu não sei... caramba, eu não consigo nem ser um pouco mais discreta O.o'. Você acha mesmo que estou fazendo um bom trabalho na parte romântica? O-obrigada .

Bjuss

Anime's Fire e Yurika


End file.
